The Palm Of A Tiny Hand
by LilyAceThompson17
Summary: Slight AU. Rachel had sacrificed her freedom to accept her duty. But the price of her hard work she received was more than she asked for. Ragna/Rachel.


Hello, people! This is my last story for now.

June 12, Independence Day, and the soundtrack from Clannad, The Palm Of A Tiny Hand... gave me an idea to write this story. The lyrics of the song (which are on Italics) are the line breakers.

It took me a day to write this one, combining last night and today. I hope I did a good job on this one, to make it up to my worst story. Watching The Sunset.

I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Somewhere far away, an ominous, huge black castle stood alone on the ground. It was surrounded by a field of eternal red roses, roses that never wilt and die. On the castle's balcony, there was an occupied elegant white chair by a young girl with silky, long blonde hair tied in a pigtails. She was clad in a black, Gothic Lolita fashioned dress, black slippers and black ribbons tied on her hair. She was Rachel Alucard, daughter of Clavis Alucard, head of the Alucard family.

Clavis emerged from the inside and approached his daughter, who was spacing out. "Are you okay, my dear?"

Rachel turned to look at his father, her face solemn from her thoughts. "I'm fine, father. I was only thinking about what you had said to me."

Clavis proceeded to sit across Rachel to properly talk to her. "I see. So you have decided your decision, no?"

She nodded, her expression unfazed. "Yes, father. I have decided to be the next Observer, doing my duty with grace and perfection. I will never let you down, father."

He smiled to his daughter. Although it will take her freedom to do what she wanted, she was still willing to be an Observer, and the next head of the Alucard family. He knew she could count on her.

He turned his head to the left to stare the field of red roses, her daughter's head following. He had done a magic on the field of roses to make them eternal, make their sweet fragrance last forever, and to make her daughter happy.

They stayed silent for the rest of the night, staring at the field of roses. There was no need for words. She was ready, and he was happy. They knew it. They loved each other dearly, along with his very loyal butler, Valkenhayn Hellsing. Taking away her freedom, it was the only thing he could do to ensure that their family name will not perish, that it will be still known for the people.

Being an Observer was tough, but it was worth for the young girl. She was still young, but she was prepared for her duty. She looked at her delicate, small palms. She may appear as a fragile, weak young girl, but she had a power that surpasses her own strength.

_Even in this tiny hand, here could someday be strength surpassing our own._

Valkenhayn, a loyal butler from the Alucard family, was knocking softly on a door. "Madam Rachel, please open the door."

The response he had received was the continuous weep of sorrow from his friend's only daughter, Rachel Alucard.

She locked herself from her room when she found out that her father was gone forever. She did not bother to ask why he was dead or how did he died, she ran straight to her room and locked the door. Valkenhayn was trying his best to let her out, but failed miserably. He was so worried at Rachel's well being. She had not eaten her dinner prepared especially for her.

Meanwhile, Rachel Alucard was weeping on her bed, her head face first on the soft pillow to muffle her sound of crying. She could not accept the fact that her father was gone forever. She was told that she will have a lot of days to enjoy before he will breathe his last breaths. Those days was spending time with his father, along with their loyal butler.

But those days never came. Her father and her soon-to-be butler was involved in the Dark War, fending off the black beast and defeating Terumi after he betrayed Valkenhayn and their other friends.

She could never forgive the one who killed his father. She will never forgive Terumi.

After seemed like a few hours, the door finally opened revealing Valkenhayn with a key. He was saddened by the sight of Rachel. He felt like he was failing his duty as a devoted butler, and failed to do anything to help his friend's daughter.

He made his way to Rachel's bed and carefully sat down to comfort the young girl as best as he can could.

_From the day I cried beneath the ripe grapes,_

In a field of grasses, Rachel Alucard was running on the field, laughing her heart's content, while Valkenhayn was sitting under the tree, watching his master running happily. He was glad that he finally managed to calm her down. To treat the both of them (mostly himself), he let him and Rachel explore the outside world for once.

Watching her ran like that eased his mind from thinking negative thoughts and helped himself think better and make decisions wisely.

He made a vow to himself that he will do anything to help Clavis's daughter, and ensure that his daughter is perfectly healthy and happy.

_I started to walk._

"What important object do you want to give me?" Rachel looked at Ragna with a stoic expression, although deep inside, she was curious.

Ragna let out a scowl and growled. She was always like this. Can't she be different from time to time? He was getting tired of her same old expression. "Can you please be nicer than that? I'm honestly doesn't feel like giving this to you when you're like that."

Her expression was unfazed, but it did hurt her a little inside. She guessed that she went over the edge being like this, even when he was being serious. She gave out a short sigh. "If it's very important, then give it to me now. I have no time for your needless quarrel."

Ragna glared at her. "Whatever you say, rabbit." His glare soften after a few seconds. He held out his left hand and opened his palm. There was a small, black box on his palm.

She observed the tiny box, her eyes filled with curiosity. Ragna saw the change and smirked. He was glad that he was slowly gaining her attention. "Come on, take it."

Rachel reluctantly took the box and looked at it. She glanced at Ragna who nods, signaling her to open it. She opened the box, and let out a small gasp. Inside it was a silver butterfly necklace, an elegant designed one. She could tell this thing was so expensive, plus the box.

The white-haired man scratched the back of his head while smiling. "I hope you like it, Rachel."

Her eyes widened slightly. Did she just heard him say her name? She glanced at the necklace at her palm then looked up at him.

Filled with overwhelming emotions, she dropped the necklace on the ground, along the small box, and walked towards him. She placed her head on his chest, cuddling him in the process. She closed her eyes, feeling the sudden increased speed of his heartbeat.

Ragna's eyes widened at the sudden action of Rachel. He did not know what made her do that, or why was she doing this. He never saw her hug someone, and he knew she hated it when she made contact with an ugly being like him. On his own instincts, he wrapped his arms around her, securing her in his strong arms.

They stayed like this for the rest of the night. There was no need for words.

Ragna was about to tell her that how much he wanted to be supported by her and how much he loved the girl, even though she annoy him most of the time. He wanted to tell it to her before it was too late, rejected or accepted, to let her know his feelings toward her. He was ready for it. But this time, he was sure that his feelings were returned.

Rachel could not stand it anymore. She wanted to show him that she deeply cared for him by doing this. She was afraid that she will be shoved away, but she was thankful it did not happened. Feeling his arms around her, his comforting warmth, and his heaving chest calmed all of her nerves. She wanted this to last forever.

But they knew they have to be on their own separate ways soon. No matter, they did not care. They knew they will walk this tough road together, even if they were separated.

_Even if my hand is small, even if we're separated, we'll walk this road._

Winds blew gently across the room. The only source of light was the glowing moon in the sky. Ragna The Bloodedge was lying on an elegant designed king sized bed, with his wife on top on him. She was fast asleep. Their hands intertwining, his other arm was wrapped around her slender back. Their bodies were covered with bed sheets.

Few minutes had past and he still could not sleep. His thoughts was filled about what they did minutes ago. They shared passionate love to each other, being gentle as possible, to feel their feelings to each other.

He was honestly surprised when Rachel wanted to make love to him after they are officially married. He was scared that he will be selfish when they do it after that, but he was proved wrong when she told him that. He made sure that this was what she wanted, but she was threatened to be punished if he will not share his love to her tonight.

And who knows what kind of punishment he will received if he did not obey.

Thinking about their love making made him chuckle in amusement. She tried to be as tough as she used to be, often beating him up when he was so slow and too gentle. He could remember their childish arguments when he was taking off her clothes. He could remember how she went rough after the pain was gone. It felt so good to the both of them.

His eyes were shutting close, and his body was getting tired. Finally, he could sleep. He looked down and kissed the crown of her head. He vowed that he will take care of her and their children. And he will make sure that Rachel will remember their past arguments, their adventures, and how they found out their feelings to each other, and soon, their time with their children.

He could not wait to see Rachel with their child in her arms soon.

_And on the day that will someday come, we'll store away our best memories _


End file.
